By Your Side
by Sachichan16
Summary: Inukag songfic! break from the puppy within. When inuyasha is once again faced with the fact that he has no family, Can kagome show him that no matter how cruel he may treat her, she still cares?


-1Once Again, Infamous WAFF WAFF WAFF from sachichan16! This is a Two shot! I got ONE reply to continue Wonderful things come to those who suffer and If I get 10 notes saying that the readers want me to continue, then I will!

This is a song Fic! Whoo! If you have never heard of Sade, It doesn't matter. You don't need to know her to get the words. These words I've picked go Perfectly with the Inu/Kag relationship when you read it.

The song is entitled "By Your Side" by Sade. AND NO I DO NOT OWN IT OR INUYASHA. DUHH PEOPLES!

Now, On with the fic!

#$&()(&$#$&()(&$#$&()

"Thank you lady kagome, for the splendid dinner!" Said the lecherous monk miroku who had wiped his plate clean of steak and rice.

"Yeah, Kagome-chan, this was delicious!" Sango exclaimed happily. "This is sooo much better than Ramen every night."

"Yeah, Speak for yourself," Inuyasha said miserably. However, he was quite the hypocrite as he had wolfed down three bowls of food and was scraping the pot for some more.

"Shut Up Inuyasha! You know you liked Kagome's cooking. It's awful nice to cook real food for us today. And Kagome, It was really tasty! " Shippou finished on a much happier tone.

"Thanks….you guys," Kagome said rather nonchalantly

"Wow! I haven't been this full ever since I stayed at that shogun's home with all those beautiful women and the dancers…..OOOMF!" Sango's bowl went flying across the fire straight into miroku's forehead. "I'll silence myself, my dear Sango." Said Miroku who began to rub his head.

"Ahhhhhhh, I feel so good right now" Shippou remarked, snuggling into Kagome's lap, relishing in the warmth of the fire. Kagome's hand absentmindedly stroked his hair. Relaxing the young kit even further.

"I'm glad you enjoyed you guys," she answered back, in a very soft voice.

Inuyasha laid on the ground to one side, his elbow and arm propping up his head. "And why are you including me in this conversation? I never said I liked the crap, I just ate cause I was hungry, FEH."

Instead of the "OSUWARI!" that should have came from Kagome, Instead there was silence as Kagome stared into the fire.

"Didn't you hear me wench?" Inuyasha interjected. She was ignoring him! What was the deal with that!

"Lady kagome, There seems to be something bothering you. You haven't been your normal, chipper self for a couple of days now." Miroku observed, seeing the indifference in Kagome plainly.

Sango moved away from Miroku (To Miroku's dismay,) and put an arm around kagome. "Kagome-chan, what's bothering you ? You can tell us," Sango said soothingly.

"Yeah, Kagome, You can tell me right? Shippou looked up at kagome, His emerald eyes shining bright in the firelight.

"_Yeah Kagome You can tell me right?" _Inuyasha mocked. Trying to annoy someone, anyone 'this shit is getting too depressing, WTF is wrong with the wench?' he also wondered. He too was worried about Kagome But he would be damned if anyone else would find out.

"You Guys, I'm Fine!" Kagome said cheerfully and put on (the fakest) smile known to man. Everyone stared at her with the " You're hiding something" look and stayed silent until she would relent.

"Well, I don't wanna hear about your stupid human problems, I'm gone." And with that, the very inconsiderate hanyou sped off in the direction of goshinboku.

"Kagome, Don't mind him. Please, tell us. We're your friends. Please, Kagome." Sango pleaded.

Kagome looked at all the faces around the fire. Everyone's concerned gases. She smiled inwardly. 'They're such good friends. Maybe I could tell them….'

"Okay,"

#$&(&$$&(&$#$&()&

"Goddamn Humans." An agitated hanyou grumbled to himself. 'I don't care about their stupid problems.' He told himself. But this human wasn't just anyone. It was kagome. The sweet considerate, kind kagome. And deep down, Inuyasha secretly thought that she was HIS kagome. So why did he act like that back there? 'Feh, can't have them think I'm some pussy.'

'_But since when did you care about what others think?'_ another little voice said inside of his head. Sighing in defeat, (he's fighting against himself, how could he lose?) he turned to return to the campfire. And then that's when he heard it. He heard what was locked deep inside kagome. Inside her heart.

"Yesterday was the day my father passed away. Every year, My family have a big ccelebration to celebrate his life. Remember his accomplishments. How much we loved him. We would all go to his burial place, Mom and I would place all kinds of flowers at his feet, and ji-chan would say a beautiful speech in his honor. And….Of course……We would….cry….and mourn his death.. .After we all kiss his grave, and everyone has their time to talk to him, we go inside and we would eat dinner, and watch home movies of when he was alive…..um, Ill explain those later to you……I loved him very much, and I miss him terribly. But…..For the past two years, I havent been able to see him, because, every time, No matter how important it was to me, He said That the jewel shards were the most important thing that I should DARE think about and that nothing else mattered. And since I cam stay home for three days at a time, mom and Ji-chan don't have the time to make the long journey. And yesterday I begged and pleaded to stay home, Just for two more days, And he said……no….." Kagome, Poor kagome was pushing her little body to hold up the massive well of tears that was beginning to seep through her eyes. She began to tremble uncontrollably holding her knees to hide her face.

The group was completely silent. Nothing except the croaking of the crickets could be heard in the back ground. Sango Increased the intensity of her hold on kagome. Sango was close to tears as well, she, too had lost her father and she knew the pain that kagome went through having experienced it too.

"Oh, Kagome, I know how you feel," Sango said to her, her voice quivering with tears. Miroku felt deeply saddened and he too gave kagome a (non perverted) hug. "I too, share your grief. My own father was lost to me at a very young age." Miroku added.

"Me too, kagome, I understand how you feel," Shippo said as he snuggled closer to Kagome's chest. Even Kirara felt kagome's grief as she rubbed against Kagome's leg.

(AN: AWWW! Can you inagine? All of the inu group in a big hug! How sweet! Inuyasha wasn't in the love fest.

Inuyasha sunk to the bottom of the tree that he was leaning against. The wave of guilt that washed over him was massive. His ears drooped and his bangs covered his eyes.

"So that was why she wanted to stay." he said aloud to no one. "Her old man had died. And she didn't tell anyone. And I still made her come here. Why should she comeback here? When this whole thing is over, she won't even think twice about possibly staying here with me…..she has her _family_…she doesent need me, and….I don't need her!" With that last thought, no matter how much he knew it wasn't true in his own heart, he turned around and ran back to the goshinboku.

"Thank you guys, I needed that." Kagome smiled for the first time in two days. Her true smile. She looked at everyone, and smiled even wider

"Even though I always miss my blood family, I always have a family here with all of you. Sango, My sister, Miroku, you're like my perverted brother, and shippou, You're my little baby!" She giggled cuddling shippou close to her. "Meow?" kirara let out a meow that seemed to say: "What about me?" Kagome smiled and scratched behind kirara's ears and reassured out favorite feline "And of course, you too Kirara!"

"Well, What about Inuyasha?" asked shippou

"Inuyasha wouldn't want to be in a family of weak humans now would he," Kagome said icily. "Guys, Since he isn't here right now, I'm gonna sneak back to my own time okay? Just for one or two days,"

"Sure Kagome, Take all the time you need. We'll take care of Inuyasha for you." Sango said reassuring Kagome.

"Thanks. You guys are the best." She kissed the now sleeping shippou on the forehead and hugged everyone good bye. Then she sped off in the direction of the well and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&((&$#2

Well, this may not be a one shot after all, I always think I can write a decent one shot, (the puppy within,) and it ends up being much more than I expected! Please review! The actual song should come next chappie! This was like a prolouge! That was my first attempt at semi/angst y writing!

Do you like? Do I suck? Please tell me! I need to know!

Microsoft screwup of the day:

_Miroku:_

Morroco

Mark

Mickey


End file.
